Anadimycins A, B and C are recently described antitumor antibiotics from Streptomyces anandii. Anadimycin A and B showed good sctivity against gram-positive bacteria and anandimycin A showed very good activity in the in vivo P388 leukemia assay. Lack of material precluded testing of anandimycin C. the synthesis of these compounds and some analogs is proposed. A triply convergent scheme is given wherein the aromatic portion is assembled using some novel chromium stabilized carbene chemistry. The introduction of the sugar in these C-glycosides completes the synthesis. The proposed scheme allows great flexibility in preparing all of the known anandimycins as well as many analogs.